You shouldn't play with fire
by nyanfoxx
Summary: So first fanfic, yay! One day, finn and jake encounter an odd girl named foxx. She is loud, playful, adventurous, and friendly. But foxx has a secret... fox is my OC who i will probably be using in quite a few stories rated T for stung language in later chapter, and mild gore later.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Firefoxes don't make good pets

Finn and Jake had just gotten back to the tree after saving wild berry princess from ice king (again) and where pretty tired. Jake had sat down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, and Finn diceded not to wake him up. He trudged up the stairs and into the pitch black dark room and collapsed on to a mound of animal pelt, only to hear a screaching noise. He grabbed a sword off the shelf, expecting some monster that ice king might of sent. Finn heard the thing make some kind of noise, almost like it was laughing. The noise came from behind him. Finn spun around. His sword most have hit whoever was there, because whatever was they where MAD. And loud. " THAT HUUUUUUUURT!" the thing screamed. It was a girls voice. That obviously woke Jake, and he was running up the stairs, holding a candle. "Finn are you ok?" They then both looked over to the thing standing. It was a girl who looked to be about Finns age, 5 foot 3, and had chocolate brown hair that was a bit past her shoulders. The weirdest thing, though, was that from the waist down, she had the legs, feet and tail of a fire wolf. Not to mention the ears of one as well. Her blue and yellow eyes where fixed on the two boys, a grin spread on her face, revealing rows of pointed puppy teeth. Finn was assuming her name was Foxx, because that was what it said on her white T shirt in bright pink letters, that where probably hand painted. Something seemed oddly familiar about her. "Foxx!" Jake yelled running up to her giving her a huge hug. Foxx hugged back. "Jake! Oh my glob you look the same as back then!" She said. Jake stepped back. "And look at you! Last time I saw you, you where barley 4 feet tall, and your hair was half way down your back." "yeah.." said Foxx. Then she directed her attention to Finn. "what, is the famous adventurer of the land of Ooo to scared to give his old friend a hug?" She said, laughing slightly. Jake looked over at Finn "Can you believe it's really Foxx?" Asked Jake. "Uh yeah…" Muttered Finn. He tried to remember who was person in their house. Then he remembered. He had to be at least 4 years old, and almost every day, She would come over to play. Clearly, Foxx was a little annoyed of Finns bad memory, because he was just standing there with his "remembering face", Foxx pounced on him, because Foxx hated when people wouldent give her a hug. Foxx got up, Finn still knocked on the floor. "So what brings you here Foxx?" asked Jake. "well, uh…*sigh*.. you remember when I stopped coming over to your house because I found a pack of half furs? Well recently, fire broke in the woods and I got separated from the pack. I managed to grab my stuff bag…Oh wait you guys don't know what that is. See I keep all my stuff (including my weapon on choice, a mace) in this mesenger bag. Anyway after the fire I thought that you guys might be able to help? So, uh.. can i.. stay here until I can build a fox den?" There was a pleading smile on Foxx's face as she spoke. "well, sur-"Jake was interrupted by Finn. "uhm, can I talk to Jake a second..?" "sure!" said Foxx, cheerfully. As soon as she was about to go through the door to the other room, she spun around. "can I have a napkin please? My face is bleeding from your sword." Foxx asked. Jake streached out his arm and grabbed a paper towel, and threw it over to her. "THANK YOUS" yelled Foxx and then pranced out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room Finn got to the point " I don't know if we should let Foxx stay" "What? Dude, Why not?" Asked Jake, stunned. " She just… Seems different somehow." Mumbled Finn. They looked into the other room . Foxx was gnawing on a dog treat. She looked up and waved to them. "please?" Jake asked. "Fine. But I still feel weird." Finn said. "Probably just puberty" Jake said. He then left the room to go tell Foxx, leaving Finn slightly red in the face. That night, Foxx got to sleep on Finn's bed, Leaving him to sleep on the floor, which made no since she was just slightly sprawled out on the end of the bed. She would have slept on the couch, but it was destroyed by some orcs a few days ago. Finn, slightly annoyed, rolled over. And to make things worse, Foxx sleep talks. And sleep yells.

Finn woke up the next morning, surprised he got any sleep. He heard Jake and foxx downstairs. He smelt coffee. He only heard the end of their conversation.

jake: no, but seriously, it's no trouble.

Foxx: Really? are you sure, because i really don't want to be a bother or anything…

Jake: really, it's fine.

Foxx: thank you, I'll find a way to repay you somehow.

"Good morning!" finn yelled, trotting down stairs. Foxx's ears perked up, her tail wagging as finn walked in. "Morning! someone's up a bit late today, eh?" foxx smirked. "mabye that's because someone kept yelling all night so no one could get any sleep…" finn muttered to himself, quietly.

Taadaa! thoughts and opinions? reviews are very appreciated, thanks, byee! :3

-Nyanfoxx


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Secrets

Foxx had been staying with finn and jake for about two weeks, and finn continued to complain to jake. Foxx had been leaving the house about 4 times a week, saying she had been working on a new fox den. Though, Finn doubted this. I mean, how long does it take to dig a hole beneath a tree? Finns curiosity got the best of him one day, so he figured he should follow her. Foxx had just left to work on a 'fox den' and finn was about to head out the door. "Where to finn?" jake asked. Finn just decided to yell something random and see if it confused jake long enough to run through the door. "UNICORN PERIODS!" And like that, finn bolted. He followed the trail of charred grass and shrubs, and eventually heard foxx muttering something in a clearing in the woods. Finn hid behind a bush and watched. "You where quite a hard one to to catch, but you can't escape me, my dear." Foxx was sitting down leaning over something, her back towards finn. She than turned holding a canvas with a bloody torn apart elk. "Just one more, and this part of the ritual will be complete." foxx said, with a deranged smile on her face. Ritual? As finn looked around her noticed more of these strange dead animal things hanging on trees. He was horrified! And what was this ritual for that she was talking about? Finn hadn't realised he was standing, and he was too bought up with his thoughts to notice Foxx turning and staring at him. Only, when finn finally noticed foxx, It was to late.

Finn woke up, not knowing where he was, seemed to be…Stuck. Oh, he was just tied to a tree. WHY WAS HE TIED TO A DANM TREE? "Aww, hi finny! How was your sleep? Did you miss me?" Foxx was across the clearing, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. "FOXX GET YOUR FIREWOLF ASS OVER HERE AND UNTIE ME FROM THIS GODDANM TREE!" Finn normally wasn't this angry, but he had always knew there was something new about foxx, and if only jake had li- Jake! jake would wonder where he was! ""You know, jake will be here looking for me soon enough!" finn yelled over to fox who was now walking towards him. "Oh, we don't need to worry about that silly! While you where unconscious, i took the time to go tell jake you and I where going on an adventure, and don't know when we'll be back" Foxx was now strutting around the tree finn was stuck to. "Wha- Why are you even doing this?" Foxx put one finger to finns lips"Shhh,shh sh sh. No need for questions, ok babe? Just calm your mind, and sleep" Foxx whispered the word sleep as she put her other paw over finns eyes.

AN

yay chapter 2! i think the beginning was kinda slow, but thats because i had a brain derp. :3 anyway, please review! bye


End file.
